


The End

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-04
Updated: 2004-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-27 22:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort is not what he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

"Avada Kedavra!" The beam of light from Harry's wand struck Voldemort squarely in the chest, and he dropped to the ground, changing as he fell.

Changing? Harry blinked, and the world seemed to slow, the sounds of battle faded as he realised who 'Voldemort' was changing into. He didn't realise he'd moved until he was standing over the body, looking down at near-white hair and sharp features, still and oddly peaceful. "Draco."

"Your lover betrayed you, Harry, and died for me. Wouldn't you like to join him?"

Harry turned to face the real Voldemort, raising his wand again.

"Avada Kedavra!"


End file.
